


The Pace of Nature

by weasleytook



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/pseuds/weasleytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't get a guy like Sheldon Cooper into bed on the first date, or maybe not even the 50th, but Penny is biding her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_5 hours, 37 minutes_

Never has the idea of 'Anything Can Happen' Thursday been more accurate than on this particular Thursday.

Sheldon tells her they met 4 years, 9 months and 12 days ago. She didn't ask for exact numbers even though she knew he would know them.

They're alone in his apartment waiting for the others to return with Greek food when she casually asks how long they've known each other and that's his response.

"Penny, why are you asking?"

She can hardly breathe and she feels like her head is swimming in Jello. Sheldon is standing at the kitchen island and she somehow finds the strength to take two steps towards him, placing her hand on his forearm. At first, she thinks she's forgotten how to form words but then suddenly the dam bursts wide open.

"Because, when I touch you now, you never flinch anymore. When I booked that shampoo commercial last month, you hugged me without being forced to. Just totally spontaneous. And – and you only let go when Wolowitz made some disgusting remark and tried to cut in. I know I annoy you on an almost daily basis and you never give me a strike anymore. You've become the most important person in my life and – well –"

She hesitates and looks into his almost impossibly blue eyes. Sometimes he is easy for her to read, but right now, he just looks confused.

"And what does this have to do with the day we met?"

This wasn't how she had planned for this happen. The truth was she had never had a plan. It was a Saturday over a month ago when she feels like she's been hit in the head with a brick. She's sitting on a dryer in the laundry room watching him fold his t-shirts when she realizes she could do this forever. In fact, she'd be happy to spend the rest of her life arguing with him, laughing with him and watching him do the most perfect load of laundry she's ever seen every Saturday at 8:15. Every moment with Sheldon, she is exactly who she is, no lies and no pretense and that's when she realizes she doesn't want to know what a life without Sheldon would be like.

Penny spends the next month trying to figure out how to make him understand without frightening him into a corner that he'll never come out of. There's never a plan that satisfies her, it just happens.

She suddenly remembers he asked her a question but she's just been staring blankly at him for a moment that feels like it's stretched to infinity. Penny has never been more terrified or excited at the same time.

She lifts up on her toes and uses her free hand to reach behind his neck and pull him down to meet her. Lips crushed against lips, her body crushing into his. His lips are so much warmer and softer than she expected and when he starts kissing her back, it gives her a shiver of pleasure that runs from her spine to her toes. Part of her is shocked at how good it is, but part of her knew it would be all along. She pulls tightly in to him just to keep from melting into the floor.

His arm snakes around her waist and when she feels his long fingers spread on her back, it's almost too much for her to bear. She breaks off the kiss and takes a ragged breath in. Penny expects him to let go of her, but he continues holding her close to his body.

"I asked you how long we've known each other because… Maybe we didn't know it 4 years, 9 months and 12 days ago, but I think we were always meant to end up this way. It just… took a long time to figure that out."

She expects him to stammer or for his face to start twitching any time now, but as usual, he bypasses her expectations. Sheldon weaves one hand into her blonde curls and pulls her in for another kiss. She lightly runs her tongue across his lower lip and he proves he's a quick learner by parting his lips to grant her access. It's better than good and he tastes so clean and sweet that she wants to catalogue every aspect of this moment so she will never forget it.

Penny thinks they might have stayed like that forever but they hear three sets of footsteps in the hallway along with Howard blathering on about something. They jump back from each other, not ready for anyone else to see what they now share.

Howard is still ranting when they come into the apartment carrying dinner, but he might as well be speaking another language to Penny. Her face feels like it is on fire and she can't understand a word of it. She watches Sheldon reach into the refrigerator for a bottle of water, swiftly taking the cap off and downing the whole thing in 2 long swigs. The other three guys stop talking and just stare at him, with Leonard being the first to speak up.

"Uhh, Sheldon? Are you okay?"

Sheldon's eyes dance towards Penny for just a second and then back to Leonard. Penny tenses up immediately, remembering how bad Sheldon is at lying and hopes he just keeps his answer simple.

"Yes. I'm… thirsty."

That's my genius, she thinks to herself, and can't help but smile a little.

The rest of the night seems like any other night, at least to Howard, Raj and Leonard. There had always been electricity between her and Sheldon, but tonight it feels like the air is thicker than ever between them.

The middle seat on the sofa has become Penny's seat and though no one else notices, things have changed. Each time she reaches across him for something on the table, the air around them seems to heat up. They watch movies with the guys, but Penny lets the edge of her knee rest against his leg and Sheldon lets her. When he stands to get a drink or use the bathroom, his fingers brush her arm. It takes all her strength to keep from jumping into his lap and finishing what they started earlier.

5 hours and 37 minutes after their first kiss, they are finally alone again. Raj and Howard leave when the movie ends and Leonard heads to bed because he has an early morning at work the next day. They are still in their spots on the couch when Penny puts her hand on his and shifts in her seat to look up at him. Sheldon is straight and stiff-backed against the couch, closing his eyes for a moment before turning his head to look at her.

"Penny. I don't know how I am supposed to proceed now. This is very new for me."

"I know, sweetie. But you have to admit, it was a long time coming. I've never met someone who makes me as crazy as you do."

She makes lazy swirls on his upturned palm with the tips of her fingers and is relieved when his posture softens.

"I will admit that I've had feelings for you… for quite some time. But as the world of dating and romance are mysteries to me, I have had a hard time comprehending what those feelings are. Or what they mean. But I did know that our relationship was not at all like what I have with Leonard, Wolowitz or Koothrappali."

Penny scrunches up her nose and grins at him. "I'm really glad to hear you haven't been kissing any of those guys. Really glad. But don't worry, you'll figure it out. I mean, you're a genius and I'm well… experienced… so we'll figure it out together."

He nods but looks at her with complete seriousness. "I can't be like your other boyfriends, Penny, if that is indeed what I have become to you. I'm not like other men."

Penny hates to laugh when he's being serious but she can't help the chuckle that comes out of her throat. "Oh honey, I know. There's only one Sheldon Cooper. And those other guys? I don't want them. I want you."

"I do wish to continue with what has happened, but I have to ask for your patience. I need you to understand…"

She's never seen him so pleading and vulnerable, and she realizes now exactly what he's talking about. If this had been just another guy, she might have been dragging him to her bed already. But this was Sheldon and as much as she nudged him out of his   
routine in other areas, this was going to take some time.

"I've waited 4 years, 9 months and 12 days just to kiss you. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Sheldon nods and she leans in to kiss him once more. It is soft and sweet as if she is letting him know that she is willing to move at whatever pace he needs to go. She ends it with a sigh and then, just because she can, runs her fingers through his hair making it messier than she has ever seen it.

"Good night, Sheldon."

One more quick peck on the lips and she heads back to her own apartment. She doesn't know how long she will have to wait, but she knows Sheldon will be worth it. She finally gets it now. When you know you're with the right person, you can wait as long as you have to.

*

_"The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once." - Albert Einstein_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't get a guy like Sheldon Cooper into bed on the first date, or maybe not even the 50th, but Penny is biding her time.

_1 month, 2 days_

They've been together over a month and no one is completely used to it yet. Not even Penny and Sheldon. Leonard and Howard are the most shocked when they find out, but Raj scribbles out "I KNEW IT" on a post it note and then hugs them both (much to Sheldon's dismay). Their friends are starting to accept it, but they still aren't comfortable with seeing them kiss.

By all outwards appearances, it doesn't look like much has changed. The biggest change is that Sunday nights have become Penny's night. She even makes him put it in his schedule. Sundays consist of dinner in a Sheldon approved restaurant followed by an activity that they can both enjoy. Howard, Raj and Leonard are definitely not invited. She wants to call it 'date night', but Sheldon insists that dating is for people who need to get to know each other and they already do.

They still hang out with the guys as often as possible, but when the others leave is when they get their time together. She usually makes him come to her apartment so they won't be disturbed but this week Leonard is working nights so they have the place to themselves.

Sheldon isn't one for hand holding or cuddling, but he has started to let her touch him more than ever before. He lets her rest her hand on his arm when they watch movies and if it's something scary, she attaches herself to his side and puts her head on his shoulder. He's so tall and angular, but somehow she fits into him with ease.

She's still latched on to him when Howard and Raj leave. The door clicks shut and Sheldon turns off the TV, putting the remote on the table next to him.

He sighs loudly and Penny lifts her head from his shoulder as he speaks. "I was beginning to think Wolowitz and Koothrappali were planning on moving in."

"So are you saying you wanted me all to yourself tonight?"

"It would have been my preference, yes."

Penny grins and scoots herself into his lap so that her legs hang over into the middle seat. At first, Sheldon seems like he doesn't know what to do with her, but he eventually puts one arm around her back and the other on her leg just above the knee. These moments are always a little awkward at first, but he softens and when she senses the shift, it makes her smile.

She actually finds herself enjoying the slow pace they are moving at. It reminds her of her first real boyfriend, Billy Watkins. They were almost 16, both awkward and very inexperienced. Things moved so slow that they didn't have sex until they were almost 17. She knows that Sheldon has the sexual experience of a teenager, but he's a much faster study than Billy Watkins ever was.

She puts her hands behind his neck and moves in for a long deep kiss. Penny is completely sure that kissing Sheldon is something she will never get sick of doing. It's like he's bringing parts of her to life that she didn't even know she had.

Her fingers comb through the soft hair at the back of his neck and Sheldon pulls her in tighter. His hand finds the place where the back of her tank top meets her shorts and he slides his long cool fingers underneath the fabric of her shirt. His touch is light but purposeful and she knows that beautiful mind of his is cataloging every inch of her skin and her reactions for future reference. She breaks off the kiss and rewards him with a soft moan.

His lips find the spot behind her earlobe that he first discovered three weeks ago. The spot that makes her toes curl every single time. Her hands are on his shoulders gripping him tightly as he kisses a trail down her neck. The hand on her leg moves up to her thigh and pulls her in so that she is practically curled around him.

This is the most aggressive he's been with her so far and Penny can feel her heart pounding at each touch and kiss. She whispers his name breathlessly as he kisses the curve between her neck and shoulder.

The hand on her thigh moves up slowly and when his fingers slide under her shorts and lightly graze the curve of her rear, she knows this is the moment where it will end. His hand slides back down her thigh, fingers landing at the bend of her knee. His lips detach from her neck and they are face to face again.

"I – I should go…"

"Penny. I'm – "

She silences him by giving him a soft kiss and then a smile. "Don't say it. Don't ever say it again. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But…"

"Sheldon!" Her hands are still on his shoulders so she grips him a little tighter and glares. "If you say you're sorry one more time, I will go into your room, open all of your mint action figures and lick them. I am not kidding."

"You can be quite scary when you want to be."

"Scary? This is me being gentle. Now listen to me, okay? I'm so happy with the way things are, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Aren't you?"

"If you could see a neural map of my limbic system…"

"Just say yes or no."

"Yes, Penny. I am very happy."

He rewards her with a genuine smile, the one he reserves just for her.

"Besides, you're getting really good at this whole making out thing."

She could swear that he blushes just a little as she places a tiny kiss on his forehead. "Practice and attention to detail, Penny. That's what I always say."

"Well, feel free to practice any time you want."

"Penny?"

She places a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Mmm-hmm?"

His nose scrunches up a little as if her kiss tickles him. "Thank you for understanding."

One more kiss on the lips and another bright smile. "You're welcome."

She lingers for a moment but extricates herself from him eventually. He stands and follows her to the door and before she exits, she gives him another quick kiss. Penny returns to her apartment with a lingering smile on her face. Sheldon isn't the only one counting things, she thinks to herself. One month and two days since the first kiss.

*

_"The trees that are slow to grow bear the best fruit." - Moliere_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't get a guy like Sheldon Cooper into bed on the first date, or maybe not even the 50th, but Penny is biding her time.

_3 months, 25 days_

Penny checks her reflection in the mirror one more time and immediately rolls her eyes at herself. She knows Sheldon could care less if she's dressed up or in her pajamas so she doesn't know why she's making such a fuss over herself. His plane arrives in just a few hours though so she wants everything to be perfect.

It's been six days since he left Pasadena to speak at a conference in Boston and she's been buzzing all day knowing that he'll be home soon. She had offered to pick him up at the airport, but Sheldon told her it was impractical for her to drive almost thirty miles to LAX when the university was providing him with a car.

She goes back into her living room to sit on the couch and straightens the cushions so they look perfect too. Penny attempts to find something to occupy her time while she waits, but she already spent 3 hours cleaning her apartment this afternoon so that's out. Halfway through scrubbing her bathroom floor, she started laughing hysterically to herself. It really must be love when a former clutter queen cleans her apartment to surprise her boyfriend.

Penny tries to think of other things but all she can think of is how much she has missed him. She's never been the type to be co-dependent, and that hasn't changed. They both need their space sometimes. But at least when he is in Pasadena, she knows he's always nearby. When they aren't together, she knows she can find him across the hall, at the university, or at the comic book store. Boston is 3,000 miles away and that is just too damn far.

Her phone buzzes on the table and her heart sinks a little when she reads the text message from Sheldon.

_Still on the ground. Bad weather. Severe delays. Do not wait up. Will see you in the morning._

It was hard enough convincing Sheldon that he didn't need to write text messages in complete sentences, so the lack of emoticons was no surprise. She frowns and sends him a quick text back.

_Miss you. Come over no matter what time you get in. ;)_

She puts her phone back on the table and grabs the remote figuring she might as well settle in for a long night of waiting. Landing on some harmless romantic-comedy, she curls up on the couch with a sigh.

It's not just the intimacy she's missed while he's been away. It's the times they spend just talking and being together. They discuss their childhoods and find more similarities than they would have expected. They discuss their goals for the future and Penny starts to think she can understand his job. Just a little bit. They're slowly starting to see each other's insecurities and fears a bit at a time. Sheldon is still mysterious to her in many ways, but each day they have together, she feels like a little bit more of him becomes revealed to her.

Penny falls asleep thinking of him and is woken up at 3 a.m. by three knocks followed by her name.

She's up and at the door at the exact moment he ends his normal three repetitions. Penny opens the door and Sheldon is standing there with his suitcase next to him.

"Dr. Cooper… Get your ass in here."

She grins widely and Sheldon follows her inside dragging his suitcase behind him. As soon as the door is shut, she's on him like a cat on a mouse. She wraps her arms around him and starts delivering a series of quick kisses to his lips, pausing to speak in between.

"I've missed you so much."

Kiss.

"I was only gone for six days."

Kiss.

"I know, but we haven't been apart that long since we've been a couple… it was too long."

Kiss.

"We talked every single day."

Kiss.

"It wasn't enough."

Kiss.

His head tilts to the side looking around and behind her. "Did you clean your apartment?"

She backs off a little and gives him her best pouty face. "Sheldon! Come on… "

Getting better at picking up her cues, he silences her with a quick kiss.

"I missed you too."

She starts pulling him toward the couch and nods approvingly. "That's what a girl likes to hear."

Penny manipulates him until he's sitting on the couch and she immediately sits in his lap, straddling his legs. Sheldon doesn't know what to do with his hands at first and finally decides to rest them at her hips.

"And is this appropriate way to welcome your significant other home?"

"Nope. This is…"

Penny crushes her lips to his and gives him a long deep kiss. His hands run up her back and they find their rhythm easily. They've only been apart for six days, but she kisses him like it's been years. She's not even sure if he realizes the way he makes her feel without even trying. If their relationship has taught her one thing, it's self-control. She wants nothing more than to get him out of those layers of clothes and spend an entire weekend in bed, but he's not ready. Someday.

The line she can't cross keeps moving further and she knows someday it will dissipate completely. She's sure Sheldon could come up with some equation explaining the rate of speed at which they are moving, but she doesn't care. She's happy at any speed.

This particular night, she's just happy to have him home. She trails one finger down his jaw line and detaches her lips from his. She realizes he probably hasn't shaved since early that morning so she takes pleasure in running her fingertips over the little bit of scruff that has accumulated.

"I'm sorry. My razor has been in my suitcase all day and…"

"Noooo, I kinda like it. It's hot."

She puts the side of her face against his and then dips in to take his earlobe between her lips. Sheldon makes a soft noise that comes from the back of his throat. It's a noise she's getting quite used to hearing. She slides her lips down to his neck and peppers him with the tiniest of love bites. He makes these soft little sighs with each nip as his hands move down her back and over her rear.

Penny runs her hands down his shoulders and lays them on his chest. Even through his two layers of shirts, she can feel his heart pounding. He's so thin but so solidly built at the same time. Her face is still nuzzled into his neck when she talks to him.

"Sheldon, sweetie, why so many layers?"

"I've told you before, a system of layered clothing is a common survival technique in case of sudden climate changes and – wait, that wasn't a serious question, was it?"

Penny giggles and he twitches slightly when her laugh tickles his neck. "No, it wasn't."

Someday soon she was going to get underneath all those layers or die trying. She knows he's going to crack sooner or later, but just like the emotional part of their relationship, she can only push him out of the box a little bit at a time. Sometimes she has to draw him a map, and sometimes, he gets there on his own just fine.

His hands begin a slow slide up her back and underneath the back of her t-shirt. She's still administering tiny kisses all over his impossibly long neck when his fingers find the back of her bra. He fumbles and she giggles again before lifting her head and looking at him with a smirk.

He's looking at her with a tilted head. She rarely sees him this befuddled. "Is it not okay that I remove your bra or is there another reason you're so amused?"

"Oh honey, you can remove my bra anytime. But there's one thing you're not realizing…"

"What's that?"

"This one opens from the front."

Sheldon's posture straightens up, his lips turning into a straight line across his face as if he's never heard of such a thing.

"Fascinating."

His hands move around her back and she feels him breathe in as his fingers fiddle with the bottom of her t-shirt. He finds his confidence again and slowly peels the shirt upwards until her bra is exposed. She doesn't know if it will make him more nervous that she's watching him, but she can't help herself. It's all exploration for him, and when his fingers undo the clasp on her bra, his eyes light up as if he's discovered a new dimension. She loves that look.

He slowly pushes the lacy material away and in seconds his hands are all over her, long fingers dancing on every patch of warm soft skin. Sheldon has touched her this way over her shirt, but this is the first time they've been skin to skin like this.

He surprises her by tweaking and rolling her nipples in his fingers. He is strong but not too forceful and Penny moans as she slides further into his lap. She can feel his erection through his pants and a burst of warmth spreads from between her own legs into the rest of her body that makes her squirm.

"Oh, Sheldon…"

Her hips move involuntarily and she grinds herself against his cock. Just a few layers of fabric between them, but it still drives her crazy. She's so immersed in the feeling she doesn't even notice that Sheldon is moving his mouth towards her breasts. She does notice it as soon as his lips find her nipple though. He has a pattern that alternates between using his tongue and gently raking his teeth across it, then switching sides and repeating.

Penny thinks she could come right now just from this. One of her hands is gripping his shoulder tightly, fingers digging in as she tries to keep her self control. Sheldon's hands fly to her hips and he stops her movement. His touch isn't forceful or angry, but it is commanding and she knows immediately what it means.

She looks at his face which is flush with heat as he detaches himself from her breast. For a moment she thinks she went too far, but he gazes up at her with a mixture of love and desire. She catches her breath and scoots backwards far enough to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Sheldon…"

"Hmm?"

"Stay here tonight."

She can feel him tense up immediately. He's like a stone beneath her, but she doesn't move an inch. Not yet.

"Here?"

"Yes. Here."

"In your bed?"

She chuckles before she replies. "No, Sheldon, I think you should sleep in my bathtub."

"How is that a good idea? Oh... Sarcasm."

"Yes, in my bed. Just sleeping, nothing else, I promise."

"Penny. While I appreciate your very compelling offer, I hardly think that's practical. My own bed is 20 feet away."

She lifts her head at this and looks him directly in the eyes. "Honey, this is one of those couple things that I told you about. Remember? And you're already here, with your suitcase anyway… and if you go home, you might wake up Leonard, and… You've slept here once before. It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sheldon furrows his brow a little, probably putting together a quick pro-con list in his head.

"Please, Sheldon? I swear if you hate it or you can't get to sleep, I'll let you go home to your apartment."

Finally, he nods, the tension in his body releasing slowly.

"I suppose that would be acceptable. Unfortunately, my Monday pajamas are across the hall. But, I do have a pair of spare emergency pajamas in my suitcase. That should suffice."

She kisses him sweetly on the lips then chastely pulls her t-shirt back down before removing herself from his lap. He's still looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen even as he stands and drags his suitcase into her bedroom.

Penny watches him grab a few things from his suitcase and head into her bathroom. She gets the bed ready for him and wonders if there is a female version of blue balls. Because whatever that is, she's got it.

She wonders how Sheldon isn't aching for release and then remembers who she's thinking about. Sheldon is such a genius, he's probably figured out how to control that too.

Penny gets under the covers on one side of the bed just as Sheldon comes out of the bathroom in his emergency pajamas, which no surprise, look a lot like all of his other pajamas. He gets under the covers next to her and as usual lies flat on his back. She knows there will be no cuddling, just the fact that he's sleeping in a strange bed with her is plenty.

He tilts his head to kiss her and she runs her fingers over his cheek, knowing that stubble will be gone first thing in the morning.

"Good night, Penny."

"Good night, Sheldon."

She snuggles into her side of the bed, finding the perfect place in her pillow and shuts her eyes.

"Penny…"

"Yessss…"

"Was that second base?"

She nearly chokes with a laugh and leans in to kiss his cheek. "Yes, that was second base."

"I've already been there before. That time with the adhesive ducks…"

"Yeah, but not like THAT you haven't."

Her eyes shut again and she thinks he's done the same, but there's one more thing.

"Penny…"

"What, Sheldon?

"You did clean your apartment, didn't you?"

"Yes, sweetie, it was a surprise just for you."

"Thank you…"

"Mmm-hmm, you're welcome…"

She's lying on her side facing him, his eyes still wide open and glowing in the moonlight. Penny can see he's about to open his mouth again so she pokes him in the elbow with one sharp finger.

"Go to sleep, Sheldon…"

"Okay…"

She closes her eyes again and sighs softly. It's been 3 months and 25 days since their first kiss and she thinks this is perfection. They may not be wrapped up like lovers, but he allows her to lay one hand on his chest right above his heart and it's just enough.

*

"Genius is nothing but a greater aptitude for patience." - Georges-Louis Leclerc


	4. Chapter 4

_5 months, 6 days_  
It's late when she trudges up that last flight of stairs to the fourth floor. She's been getting some minor acting jobs here and there, but still does a handful of shifts at The Cheesecake Factory each month to help make ends meet. This is one of those nights.

Penny pauses at the top of the stairs and looks towards 4B. She hasn't seen Sheldon since early the day before because of conflicting work schedules, but she figures he's probably asleep by now.

She starts to turn towards her own apartment but changes her mind almost instantly and uses her spare key to let herself into the boys' apartment. Though he still has plenty of boundaries, he's become more accustomed to her interruptions and she decides that if he's awake, she wants to see him. And if he's not awake, he's about to be.

The main room is quiet and she puts her purse down on Leonard's desk before quietly heading to Sheldon's room. She smiles as she remembers a time when no one was allowed in to Sheldon's room, but he's actually let her sleep there with him a handful of nights over the past month. Penny has never slept next to a guy she wasn't having sex with on a regular basis, but this doesn't bother her. She enjoys seeing his face in the morning and having him near her all through the night.

She raps her knuckles softly on his door and calls his name in the same way he knocks on her door. No answer. Her hand slowly turns the knob and she peeks through the crack in the door as she opens it.

"Sheldon?"

He's propping himself up on his elbows and squinting a little to see her in the dark. "Penny?"

She comes in and shuts the door behind her. "Did I wake you?"

"Only just. Haven't been asleep that long."

"Sorry. I haven't spent much time with you in the past few days so I thought I'd come over for a good night kiss."

"How was work?"

Penny puts her hands on her hips and grins. "Do you honestly care?"

Sheldon hitches his shoulders up and she can see the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. "I'm really making an attempt."

She laughs, but she understands. It's not as if she doesn't realize how dull waitressing is. "It was okay. But I won't bore you with the details. How was your day?"

His eyes light up a little and even though she doesn't know a boson from a fermion, she loves that look he gets when he's excited about physics. "I'm making some great developments in my current research. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Penny is sure she won't understand a lot of it, but she likes listening to it anyway. He never seems to care that she isn't a scientist or a genius like him, he just likes that she cares enough to listen.

"So we're still on for dinner, then?"

"Of course."

She teeters a little like she's about to take a step towards the bed when he scoots over from the middle to the left side. His voice is low when he speaks again, a tone he doesn't use for just anyone. Only for her.

"Come over here."

Penny smiles and walks over to the empty side of the bed. It's become her side now. She puts one knee down on the mattress but Sheldon clears his throat before she can continue.

"Right. No shoes on the bed. Sorry, sorry, I almost forgot…"

She kicks her shoes off and sits on the bed next to him. Penny runs the tip of her fingers down his face, landing at the collar of his blue plaid pajamas. She pulls him closer to her by yanking at the lapel of the shirt. Their lips mesh together in their usual way and Penny briefly wonders how it's possible that every kiss feels like a first kiss.

Her hair is pulled up in a twist, but Sheldon wraps his fingers up in a few loose strands that have fallen out. She pulls the comforter away from him and he uses his other arm to pull her closer. He's slowly becoming more confident with her and that means he's starting to show her what he wants instead of her leading him there.

They break off their kiss as Sheldon's hands find the bottom of her uniform's yellow sweater vest. It's over her head in seconds. His lips graze her ear and then settle into her neck as his nimble fingers start to undo the tiny buttons on her blouse. Months ago, heck, even weeks ago, he wouldn't have done this without being prodded, but now he's a pro.

Her blouse is off and on the floor in seconds and his fingers slide down her stomach to undo the button on her skirt. He runs the tip of his tongue over her collarbone and she moans softly as they pull her skirt off together. His fingers are driving her crazy by making long gentle waves on the bare skin between her bra and panties.

"Sheldon… not fair."

He lifts his head and looks at her quizzically. Him and those damn blue eyes that shine even in the darkness of his bedroom. "What?"

She starts unbuttoning his pajama shirt and grinning. "Too many clothes, honey."

"I suppose you're right."

"And damnit, a t-shirt under this? You're not making it easy on me…" He wouldn't be Sheldon without his layers, but she's someday going to find a way to convince him to wear less clothing in bed.

She's making quick work of getting him completely shirtless as Sheldon mutters under his breath, "Gone over the layers a million times… you should really know by now…"

Both shirts are gone so fast it's almost as if she made them disappear so Penny tugs at the waistband of his pants and rolls her eyes. "Shush. Now... pants off… let's go."

"Penny. Your methods of seduction are both gentle and subtle, aren't they?."

Penny has her fingers hooked into the waistband but stops tugging to glare at him. "Y'know, Sheldon, just because you're getting better at sarcasm doesn't mean you need to use it all the time. PANTS. OFF. NOW."

Sheldon obliges and helps her take his pajama bottoms all the way off. She sits back for a second and admires him. He's all arms and legs, but surprisingly well-muscled in all the right places. He still wears briefs which is both odd and endearing. She keeps trying to convince him to switch to boxers by presenting him with statistics about low sperm count and the possible risk of testicular cancer, but he has yet to give in.

Penny runs her fingers from his stomach and up his chest. His skin is warm and smooth except for the patch of hair in the middle of his chest. He lies back down on his pillow and Penny moves halfway on top of him. She kisses him while her right hand moves around to take inventory of every inch of his chest. Her lips start to follow the path of her hand and she stops at his nipples and teases each one.

She suddenly feels his hand latching on to hers and her breath catches in her throat. Sheldon has gotten better at telling her what he wants and this is part of that. He takes her hand and places it on top of the growing bulge underneath his white briefs.

Penny looks up and into his eyes. She doesn't need to ask for his permission to do things anymore. He just nods at her and she understands. It's something new for them but he's obviously ready for it. She slides down his briefs with one hand and pulls his cock out with her other hand. Oh. He's definitely ready.

She wants to watch him, to see his reactions, so she wastes no time and straddles his thighs. Her hand wraps around his length and he twitches a little before propping himself up on his elbows to watch her.

With all the sexual experience of an average teenage boy, Penny is a little surprised that the first few strokes don't do the trick prematurely. But she reminds herself that this is Sheldon, and he's hardly average. She strokes slow at first but when she sees his eyelids start to droop and the softest of moans falls from his lips, she increases her speed.

His hips shift upwards as more noises of pleasure start to escape him. Noises she's definitely never heard from him before. His eyes close completely and his head falls to the side and lands on the bed behind him so she starts alternating hands every few strokes, thumb rubbing over the head of his shaft as she continues to stroke.

"Hey, Sheldooooon…"

He answers her with a mumble that almost sounds like a word.

"I want you to look at me."

His eyes open and he turns to look at her. Penny relishes the moment. Not only is he speechless, but he's completely at her command and helpless beneath her. He's the most controlled person she's ever known, but for her, he's able to let go, even if just for a brief window of time.

Sheldon's hands slide up her legs and land at her upper thighs. The tips of his fingers dig into her skin as she strokes harder and faster, his hips still shifting under her. She swears somewhere amongst the other sounds he's making she can hear something that sounds like her name.

When he comes, his whole body shudders underneath her. His face wears an expression of bliss that she didn't even know he was possible of making. She continues stroking him through it until his fingers loosen from her thighs and his arms fall to his side. He's staring up at her with a look that she knows she will never forget. Penny knows she probably has the goofiest grin on her face, but she couldn't wipe it away even if she wanted to.

She crawls off of him and lies beside him, perching her chin on his shoulder and laying a kiss on his jaw. He doesn't move for at least 5 minutes even though her fingers are lightly stroking his bare chest.

"Sheldon… You okay?"

"Huh... uh-huh."

She realizes how tired she is and how late it must be as she lets one leg drift over and drape itself over his. Her eyes are about to shut when he speaks again.

"Penny?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sexually frustrated?"

Her head shoots up so fast she nearly gets whiplash. "What?"

He speaks slower this time and if she weren't so tired, she'd punch him for it. "Are. You. Sexually. Frustrated?"

"I understood you the first time, thanks. I – well – I don't know. Do you mean in general or just tonight?"

"Either one. I know you have told me on several occasions that you are willing to wait as long as it takes, but you must have physical needs that haven't been met."

"I guess. Sure. But it's okay. I'm an independent woman. I know how to take care of my own needs just fine."

Sheldon turns his head to look at her, confused for a moment but when her eyes widen he nods in understanding. She wonders if tonight's activities made him just a little bit dumb for a moment.

"I feel that due to the nature of our relationship it is the appropriate protocol to reciprocate. So…"

"Honey, I'm fine. You don't have to…"

He puts his hand on top of the one she's had laying on his chest and silences her with a kiss. When he breaks off, she smiles at him.

"Well, if you insist…"

He shifts to lie on his side as she guides his hand to rest on the top of her panties, practically mirroring his actions from earlier. She lets go and slides her underwear down to give him more access. Penny expects she'll have to show him a few things but Sheldon is wasting no time getting acclimated to this new experience.

His lips attach to her neck kissing and nibbling until they reach her collarbone. One long finger trails up and down her slit. Penny can't even begin to count how many times she's imagined what those long fingers of his could do to her and she moans a little too loud when he slips his index finger inside of her.

Sheldon lifts his head to look at her, his finger moving in and out of her slowly. "Penny… You're… It's… You…"

He looks like he's searching for an adjective to describe what he's experiencing so Penny saves him the trouble. "Now you see what you do to me."

His lips find hers in the dark and he kisses her with renewed passion. His middle finger joins the index finger and Penny grips the sheets with her available hand. Those damn hands of his. The ones she catches herself staring at too often are even better than she imagined.

Sheldon's mouth moves back to her neck and she's about to tell him to find her clit when he does it all on his own with his thumb. She barely remembers that the apartment is not empty in time to pull him closer to her so she can stifle her cries into his chest. It's been awhile since someone besides her has done this and it's better than she remembers it.

She starts moving her hips a little as his fingers thrust inside her and his thumb is making rhythmic circles around her clit. Penny tries to savor it but it's not like before she feels fire spreading through her body. Her climax hits her and she feels like her entire body is bursting at the seams. This time she's unable to stifle the cry that erupts from her throat.

Sheldon keeps moving her fingers even as the last waves of her orgasm course through her. He stops when the muscles in her body relax and she lets out a soft sigh of contentment even when he takes his fingers out of her.

Penny can barely form a coherent thought but she thinks that it's more than a little crazy how happy she is. Certainly, things aren't perfect and having Sheldon as a boyfriend requires patience and the ability to navigate all his quirks and eccentricities without murdering him. But there are moments just like this when it's all worthwhile, when everything works just as it should.

"Penny…"

She languidly waves one hand to dismiss him because she's so relaxed she doesn't have the energy to handle what is likely a play-by-play analysis to come. "Honey, no, don't talk… just sleep. Talk tomorrow."

"I just… Things are… uhm… not clean. Would it offend you if I leave to go clean up?"

Penny finds just enough energy to nudge his shin with her toes and laugh softly. "No, it won't offend me. Go ahead."

She closes her eyes and can hear him rustling about and at one point she's sure she can hear him get out his folding board to fold her discarded clothes. When he finally leaves the bedroom, she starts to feel sleep overcome her. Her last thought before drifting off is that it's been 5 months and 6 days and things are moving along just fine.

*

_"Perfection is attained by slow degrees; it requires the hand of time." - Voltaire_


End file.
